1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique toy vehicle system wherein the vehicle is firmly secured to a track and may be driven efficiently on the track even though the track may be oriented vertically, horizontally, inverted, twisted or have paths of varying configuration such as curves or changes in elevation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children have long enjoyed playing with unpowered toy-sized vehicles such as cars, trucks, and military vehicles. It has been known to provide movement of toy vehicles or other items on a defined path under the influence of gravity. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,865,277, 3,069,805 and 3,343,793. It has also been known to provide vehicles which operate on a track and are powered by a wind-up type spring mechanism. See U.S. Pat. 2,581,583, for example, which also discloses the use of a projecting arm which is engaged within a groove so as to resist undesired separation of the vehicle from the track.
Children and adults have long enjoyed the benefits of electrically energized model trains which run on a track assembled from individual component track sections and are electrically energized through a conventional wall outlet with an electrically interposed transformer. In such system, the electrical energy is delivered to the train through the tracks. It has been known to employ a third rail to energize trains which trains carry an electrical pick-up shoe adjacent to the driven wheels. See, generally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,641.
It has also been known, in connection with model trains, to provide friction enhancing means adjacent to electrically non-conductive wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,038 discloses a monorail-type toy vehicle wherein power is delivered to the motor through to relatively offset wheel contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,153 discloses a mass transit system which is energized by a linear induction motor and has a pair of wheels in interengagement with underlying track members. The concrete base and shroud serve to provide an enclosure. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,283.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,581 discloses a toy wherein the track is made from a plastic sheet and has slots for electrical contact and flanges to assist with retention of the vehicle on the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,294 discloses a toy train which is adapted to travel within a tubular structure consisting of a base and an overlying cover member. Adjacent sections of the track are joined by interlocking action. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,952 and 3,796,164.
None of the prior art systems disclose any construction wherein a vehicle is able to move along a track in a powered manner, regardless of whether the track is horizontally oriented, vertically oriented, angularly oriented, twisted or curved in a vertical sense, or otherwise departs from generally horizontal travel. There is further lacking in the prior art any teaching or suggestions of resiliently maintained driving contact between a toy vehicle and the track.